My, Uh, Scottish Rose
by Frosty Pickle Juice
Summary: JKF “You took me to Scotland! What were you!...thinking...” “I was thinking you’d want to know where I got them all from.”


Yes, I know that this is new when I'm not updating anything else.

I don't mean to. This has been floating around my computer for a while, and I just added on the last bit today. I might get some other stuff posted tonight, too. I feel creative.

Disclaimer: Och, ye wee, stupid bairns! I dinnae own it!

* * *

**Dictionary of the few Scottish words I used:**

**wee** - small  
**bairn** - child  
**bonny** - pretty  
**lass** or **lassie** - girl  
**ken** - know  
**dinnae** - don't  
**bide** - stay

* * *

She had met him on a Tuesday (Nothing ever seems to happen on Tuesdays, does it?); he left red roses, two of them. One, she destroyed.

Wednesday she woke up with three yellow roses clasped in her hand.

On Thursday she walked into her room to see five pink roses tied together with a black ribbon sitting on her bed.

Friday, the third day after she had let him go, she was sitting at her desk, drawing a weeping willow from a picture in front of her. In the moment that she glanced up at the clock, she had a second to process that it was about four in the afternoon before her vision was obscured by seven white roses in a clear glass vase.

She jumped slightly, then picked up the vase in wonder and turned it over in her hands.

"Where does he get them all?" She mused quietly to herself. She obviously wasn't expecting an answer, with her team safely in a sofa fort upstairs and her room empty.

Which is why she was understandably surprised when one materialized out of thin air.

"I can show you if you want." Jinx gave a half-scream and jumped, almost dropping the vase. Kid Flash was standing there, in all his skin-tight spandex suit glory, the same smile on his face that had haunted her usually dreamless nights.

She was too surprised for any response other than: "Uh…I guess…"

His grin widened. He grabbed her and swung her up into his arms. He shot off like a bullet, phasing through her wall.

Her scream of shock and surprise was pushed back down her throat by the speed she was moving, causing her to have a mild choking fit when he slowed and stopped.

After he set her on her feet, she looked around at the drastically changed scenery. They had come to a stop in the front yard of a small cottage.

"Where are we?" she said, almost breathlessly, turning in a mystified circle to look at the green mountains.

He started walking around the side of the house.

"Scotland." He shrugged, still walking.

That woke her up.

"Scotland?!" she said furiously, storming along the path he had tread. "You took me to _Scotland?!_ **What were you-!**...thinking…"

She stared around in wonder. They were in the back garden, but it hardly looked like a garden at all, for there was almost no green. There were too many roses.

Pink, red, white, yellow, purple. Their scent tickled her nostrils, making her want to inhale deeply over and over again.

Kid Flash didn't notice her change in tone or the lack of noise coming from her direction. He followed a cobblestone path to the one small patch of grass seemingly allowed in this garden.

"I was thinking you'd want to know where I got them all from."

She followed his path in a daze, still looking around in wonder and slightly heady from the smell of roses.

She sat down next to him with a 'thump'. He leaned back on his elbows, somehow not looking out of place in his hero's uniform, and looked at her bewildered form.

"What's wrong?" he asked a few minutes later, looking sideways at her. She blinked and looked back at him.

"Absolutely nothing. It's beautiful, no, _**stunning**_"

He looked around a little and shrugged. "It's not the prettiest thing I've ever seen, but I'm glad you like it."

She looked at him incredulously. "What could _possibly_ be more beautiful than this?"

He looked at her almost blankly for a few seconds.

"You." He said simply, a tone of almost incredulousness in his voice that she didn't know that.

She scoffed and he frowned slightly. She looked at him again.

"You…you can't be serious." She said, a frown crossing her face.

"I am. You can't seriously think that a bunch of petals stuck together is more beautiful than you."

She laughed sadly. "Almost anything is prettier than me." His eyes narrowed once more. He moved quickly from his elbows to kneeling next to her.

He reached a red-gloved hand up to her face and smoothed a few strands of hair that had come loose during the run behind her ear.

"I have been all over the world, and you are, by far, the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

His hand hesitated by her face, but he brought it back down.

She stared at him for a beat, then turned away, face burning. She licked her lips. "Ah…thank you?"

He cleared his throat, hugging his knees to his chest. "You're…um…you're welcome."

They stared awkwardly at the garden for a moment. A thought occurred to Jinx. "Whose…whose garden is this?"

He jumped at the sudden sound of her voice. "It's-it's my grandmother's."

"Really?" Jinx said, raising one eyebrow. "What's she like?" Jinx asked, trying to keep the wistful tone out of her voice.

"A grandmother." He said shrugging. "She likes cooking, and her garden. I can go see if she's awake and you can meet her…if you want."

Jinx was slightly taken aback. "Won't she…you know, be surprised?"

"At what?" Kid Flash asked, cocking his head slightly to the side.

Jinx was sure he had lost it. She spoke slowly, as if to a toddler. "If not the pink hair and eyes, then maybe the fact that I'm a wanted criminal." She scowled slightly.

Kid Flash grinned at her. "Really? I was under the impression that your team had never successfully committed a single crime."

Jinx rolled her eyes. "Fine! Then the fact that I _could_ be a wanted criminal."

His grin softened, as did his eyes. "I could be one too, by now." She opened her mouth to speak, and then shut it, stunned. His grin turned blistering hot. "I guess that's settled, then! Don't worry, she'll be fine."

He got up and ran into the house. He was back a few seconds later.

"C'mon." He said, smiling and holding out his hand for her. Jinx eyed it warily before standing up on her own.

He shrugged and led her into the house.

* * *

"Och! But it be good to see me wee bairn!" His grandmother said, pinching his cheek as Jinx stood in the kitchen with Kid Flash, feeling slightly awkward. 

"It's nice to see you too, Grandma." Kid Flash said, blushing slightly, but returning his grandmother's hug. They straightened and she cast a glance over Jinx.

"But who's this bonny lass, eh?" She grinned.

"My name's Jinx, ma'am." Jinx said, blushing slightly.

His grandmother leaned over and whispered loudly in a conspiratorial tone. "My Wallace always did ken how to pick the good ones, Jinx."

Jinx blushed slightly and looked sideways at him. "Did _Wallace_? I'll have to keep that in mind." Wally's ears burned but he stayed staring straight ahead.

He cleared his throat. "It looks like you're kind of busy here-"

"Dinnae give me that! You sit and bide awhile. It's been far too long since I've seen ye."

Jinx held back a wide grin at the usually quick and smooth spoken Kid Flash being basically ordered to sit down by this little old lady.

Jinx and Wally both sat down in some chairs in the kitchen, Wally's grandmother joining them.

"How ye be doing, Wallace?" his grandmother asked, smiling at him.

"I'm doing fine, Grandma. I stopped a team of villains from robbing a museum." Kid Flash smiled proudly, seemingly forgetting that Jinx was sitting next to him.

"Is that really the last superhero thing you did?" Jinx asked incredulously. "_Stop us?_ It's been almost five days! I know the crime rate's higher than that."

Wally's grandmother looked at Jinx, a slight expression of confusion on her face. "Here, lassie, did you say 'us'?"

Jinx and Wally looked at her in silence for a moment before Jinx blushed slightly and softly said. "Yes."

His grandmother's eyes flicked towards him, questioning, before going back to Jinx. Jinx's gaze dropped to the floor.

Jinx had been a villain almost since she could walk. What else could she be with bad luck powers? And she had felt all sorts of things about it. Up to and including guilty and weak and uncertain five days ago. But she had never felt ashamed.

And now here she was, sitting in a kitchen in Scotland, in the presence of a sweet little old lady whose grandson she had been brought here by. And she felt ashamed. Oh, but so ashamed. She felt like the scum of the earth for coming into this woman's kitchen. Into her town. Into her country.

"Och. I'll get to the bottom of this yet, I will, lassie!"

Jinx looked back up to the old woman, who was looking at her with slight bemusement and confusion, but no accusation. There wasn't even a trace of it in her eyes.

Jinx felt her eyes well with tears as she felt the pure power of it. Of, if not acceptance, then not rejection, either.

"Och, now, lass! I dinnae mean to make ye cry!"

"I'm fine." Jinx protested, as the woman tried to dab at her eyes with a towel. "Really." She calmed herself, wiping her face with her hands. "I-…" She took in a deep breath. "I want to tell you about myself."

* * *

Ok, so that's it. Updates should come on as regular a basis as everything else. XP 

REVIEW!!! I'm starved for them!


End file.
